Positioning systems wherein distances are measured, to be used in predetermined areas, are well-known. Generally, such systems need to be wireless, energy-efficient and cost-efficient, and need to have a low response time. A great diversity of existing indoor positioning systems may employ WLAN (wireless local area network), RSS (received signal strength), GPS (global positioning system), UWB (ultra wide band), TDOA (time difference of arrival), ultrasound, infrared, active RFID (radio frequency identification), Bluetooth®, QDMA (quad-division multiple access), and/or DECT (digital enhanced cordless telecommunications) technology and any other wireless techniques.
The existing methods and systems are complicated, may be expensive, and may require substantial energy to function. Furthermore, most methods and systems do not function real-time.